1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and more particularly to a process for grouping images that are photographed.
2. Related Background Art
Apparatuses for recording digital image data to, and reproducing the digital image data from, a memory card or an optical disk, such as digital cameras and digital disk recorders (hereinafter referred to as video cameras), are conventionally known. The storage capacity of each of the memory card and optical disk has increased dramatically in recent years, and it is possible with this type of video camera to record many image files on a storage medium such as the memory card or the optical disk.
For cases of performing photography, failures in framing, exposure, photography timing, and the like can be considered. If the video camera is provided with a large capacity memory card or optical disk, image taking is generally continued until a likable image is obtained.
In order to eliminate those types of photography failures, cameras have been devised which possess a function in which one frame image is taken into a temporary memory by depressing a shutter button halfway, and after this image is observed through a monitor, it is recorded in the memory card or the like when necessary, while recording to the memory card is prevented when unnecessary, or a function for displaying an image that has just been photographed, by a simple operation after image taking to decide whether the image should be deleted or not.
As stated above, it is necessary to find a desired image from among image data containing a large number of photographed images during reproduction, in case that the image data is recorded without deleting failed photography.
A function for lining up and displaying on the same screen a plurality of thumbnail images, in which the size of the image data recorded in the memory card is reduced, and searching for a desired image, is common in digital cameras at present. However, in case that a lot of images are thus recorded in the memory card as is, thumbnails of the failed images and thumbnails of the suitably photographed images are displayed in the same screen, this results in an extreme obstacle when searching for a desired image.
Dividing the image files into a plurality of groups based on the date of photography, the location of photography, and the like, and managing the image files per group can be considered.
However, if many image files are automatically grouped in accordance with date of photography, location of photography, and the like as stated above, the image files are not necessarily divided into groups intended by a user, and the convenience is poor.
On the other hand, with a method of storing the images into a temporary memory during photography, and then storing the images onto the memory card after their contents are checked, as discussed above, or with a method of determining whether or not to delete an image just photographed after confirmation, only those images that are desirable to the user can be recorded in the memory card. However, it is necessary for the user to verify on the spot whether or not a re-photographed image is truly a good image, and make an accurate judgement.
In addition, device miniaturization is advancing in recent-year digital cameras and the like, and there may be cases that checking up through detailed portions of an image on a small display liquid crystal monitor is difficult. Further, as to group pictures and the like, there are cases in which it is difficult to decide whether or not the photography desired has been accomplished, depending upon the subject.
Further, together with the increase in functionality of personal computers in recent years, image data photographed by digital cameras and the like is being loaded into personal computers, and retouching of the images is performed by using application software.
In order to generate a desired image by using a plurality of images in these circumstances, it is effective to also leave the failed images on the memory card and then use them. A method of saving the images including the failed images and retrieving them so as to be easily utilized when performing editing by personal computer later, is therefore preferable.